


drag my teeth

by girlsarewolves



Series: in every lifetime [1]
Category: Skinwalkers (2006)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood Drinking, Cunnilingus, F/M, Oral Sex, Short & Sweet, Smut, and feeding on each other, vampire lovers discussing sex with future victim, while also having sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-17
Updated: 2014-04-17
Packaged: 2018-01-19 19:18:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1481032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlsarewolves/pseuds/girlsarewolves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He can't remember his life before her. He only knows it must have been boring.</p>
            </blockquote>





	drag my teeth

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly don't know where this came from. But I really wanted to write Varek/Sonja as vampires au. Also with smut. But it's not overly graphic/detailed so much as it's simply blunt.

* * *

Puncture marks scar her inner thigh. Pale and uneven skin that will never heal.  
  
He strokes his thumb over them while his tongue strokes her clit. He knows she's close when her fingers in his hair curl until her red, pointy nails are digging into his scalp and her hips shudder while a moan and a curse catch in her throat.  
  
She never makes a sound when she orgasms. Stares wide-eyed at nothing and everything while silent screams keep her mouth open.  
  
His right hand slides down her skin, traveling from breast to cunt, and he slips two fingers in.  
  
There's blood trickling down his head; dampening his hair and staining her fingertips to match the painted nails. She's shuddering on the bed as waves wash over her, and he can't stop staring at the curve of her body arching up.  
  
He doesn't stop touching and licking until she's pushing him away.  
  
"Let's go blonde tonight," is all she whispers between kisses and catching her breath. Her eyes are dilated and hungry; they'll play with their food tonight.  
  
Varek loves it when they play.  
  
"Man or woman?" he asks and settles his hips between her thighs. He's hard and aching, and her ruddy fingers guide him home. There's an inhuman edge to the growl of pleasure he fails at holding back.  
  
Sonja lets out a throaty laugh and drags sharpening fangs over his racing pulse. "We had a woman last time," she murmurs before her teeth sink in.  
  
He strokes his thumb over the two puncture wounds on her inner thigh that refuse to heal.  
  
"Male it is," he groans in reply, already feeling the craving in his gums. He buries his face in his lover's neck and pierces her flesh with his pointy canines, fucking hard. He loves the cool sweetness of her blood, the wet feel of her the inside.  
  
Her mouth breaks away from his neck with a pleased moan, and she raises her lips to his ear. "Let me watch you fuck him before I cut his throat." She says it like a request, but they both know that even if he's her sire, she's the one in charge.  
  
Fingers tighten on her hips, and his rhythm jerks and shudders unevenly; he can't remember his life before her. He only knows it must have been boring, so boring, before he found her, and made her his, and she showed him how much fun immortality could be.  
  
He strokes his thumb over the puncture wounds on her inner thigh; they both love knowing the scars will never heal.  
  
It's a bond; it's there forever.  
  
"Whatever you want," he hisses when he drags his fangs out and down so that rivulets of blood trickle down her back and chest. He can't help staring at the crimson on her pale bronze skin, and his dick twitches, his balls tighten.  
  
He's always so fucking loud when he orgasms.  
  
She claws her pointy, red nails down his back and covers the hand on her thigh with her own. Her wide eyes stare at him when he growls - 'fuck, fuck, _fuck_!' - and her mouth forms the words, silent as she quivers. Her thumb touches the scars.  
  
Pale and uneven skin that will never heal.  
  
They like it that way.


End file.
